1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus managing system for automatically totalizing and managing the conditions of use of copying machines, printers, facsimile equipment, and other recording apparatuses used by a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the present inventors have proposed a recording apparatus managing system comprising: a plurality of managing apparatuses for managing data including information on the use of a plurality of recording apparatuses, such as facsimile equipment, copying machines, and printers, in correspondence with the recording apparatuses; a relay apparatus for accumulating data collected by the managing apparatuses; and a host computer connected to the relay apparatus via a communication line (extension telephone line) and adapted to effect the collection of management data held by the relay apparatus, totalization calculation, calculation of charges, and other processing. In addition, the relay apparatus has the function of automatically outputting a data transfer request to the managing apparatus on a predetermined date and time, and the managing apparatus which receives that data transfer request has the function of transferring stored data corresponding to the content of the request to the relay apparatus. Furthermore, the management data stored in the relay apparatus is transferred to the host computer as a data transfer indication is given from the host computer to the relay apparatus.
However, in a case where the host computer and the relay apparatus are connected via a modem and a public line in the above-described recording apparatus managing system, if the data collection date set in advance in the host computer on the master station's side falls on a holiday on the side of a terminal station equipped with the relay apparatus, there is the possibility that the power sources of the relay apparatus and managing apparatus are turned off. In that case, there has been a problem in that the request of transfer of management data from the host computer to the relay apparatus and the transfer of management data from the relay apparatus to the host computer becomes impossible, and it is impossible to collect management data on the host computer side.